She will be Loved
by Arwennicole
Summary: Ashley’s feeling alone and unloved. Can a certain Red Ranger change that? COMPLETED!
1. Rosalyn

She will be Loved

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Ashley's feeling alone and unloved. Can a certain Red Ranger change that?**

She will be Loved

Chapter 1: Rosalyn

Ashley rubbed her forehead as she walked to her locker. She bit her lip as she listened to the people whispering about her as she opened up her locker door. "Morning sunshine," a voice greeted. Ashley looked over to see Cassie there.

"Hey, Cass," she answered.

"You okay?" Cassie asked.

Ashley shrugged. "I feel a little funny this morning," she replied. Cassie gave her a quizzical look and then the bell went off.

"Well, biology awaits," Cassie commented.

"Please don't remind me," Ashley muttered.

She placed a hand on her stomach and she let out a sigh. She felt a kick against her hand and she smiled slightly.

As she walked in the classroom, not even her yellow baggy sweater could hide her swollen stomach and she knew that everyone was staring at her again. She sat down at her desk and she opened her notes. "Looks like someone wasn't paying too close attention to this class," a kid whispered.

"Poor thing, she had such a bright future," another kid whispered.

Ashley tried to block out their words. She was enduring this kind of torture during the past nine months. She felt the baby kick her and she swallowed the lump that was in her throat. The teacher came in and class started.

About twenty minutes into class, Ashley felt the baby do like a total turn and she suddenly felt really sick. "Ms. Engstrom, may I use the bathroom?" She asked. Ms. Engstrom nodded and Ashley left the classroom.

**(Girls' Bathroom)**

Ashley had her usual morning sickness but when she came out of the bathroom she suddenly felt her body go from hot to cold to comfortable really fast and then she let out a gasp. "Oh God…" she murmured.

**(Biology Room)**

"Miss Chan, could you go find Miss Hammond?" Ms. Engstrom asked. Cassie looked up from her work and she nodded her head slowly as she got up and left the room.

She went down the hall and went into the girls' bathroom. "Ashley?" She called. She looked around and she heard a small groan coming from beside the other side of the sinks. She walked over and she let out a gasp. "Ashley!" She gasped. Cassie kneeled on the tiled floor and saw the tears falling down Ashley's face.

"Cassie, I'm scared, I'm so scared," Ashley told her.

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"I was in here and when I was about to leave my water broke…Cassie I'm scared. I never had a baby before and I'm scared."

Cassie held her friend's hand. "I--I can't…" Ashley trailed off and pain rushed through her.

"I'll get some help," she murmured.

"Don't make it a big fuss, Cassie, please…"

"I won't don't worry, I won't."

After about ten minutes, one of the teachers came in. "She needs to get to a hospital," she informed.

"I'll call an ambulance," another teacher answered.

"NO!" Ashley shouted.

"You can't have the baby here."

"I'm not going to have everyone watch as I'm carried out here on a gurney!"

"What do we do?"

They looked at each other not sure what to do. "I'll take her," a voice put stated. Cassie stood there with TJ. "I'll take her there. It won't look as bad if it was just to the two of us that left," TJ commented.

"Okay, TJ, you take her right there," Mr. Caplan instructed.

"I thought I'd make a pit stop," TJ muttered sarcastically.

Mr. Caplan glanced at the young man before looking at Ashley. TJ bypassed the teachers. "Come on, Ash," he told her. Ashley wrapped her arms around TJ's neck and he carried her out.

**(Angel Grove Memorial Hospital)**

TJ came in to find Ashley staring at the far wall on her side. "Hey," he called. She looked up at him and she sat up.

"Any word from…" she trailed off.

TJ shook his head slowly. "No," he answered. She let out a sigh and leaned back against her pillow. TJ placed a hand over hers. "Hey, Cassie, Justin, and me are here for you, Ash," he assured her. She bit her lip and nodded her head slowly.

"I mean I know he doesn't care…but it's his," she commented.

Ashley shook her head slightly. "Hey, his loss. He just cares about himself and just saving the world. I mean the saving the world bit is important, but this should be important too," he pointed out.

"I know…but he never cared then…why should he care now?" She asked.

She looked at the ceiling and let out a sigh.

**(Three Hours Later)**

Ashley was resting a bit with TJ still there when he heard the door open. He looked up expecting it to be the doctor coming in to check on Ashley. Instead he saw Carlos. "You have a lot of nerve to show up here," TJ commented.

"Yeah well, I didn't exactly come by choice," Carlos answered.

TJ glanced at Ashley and back at Carlos. "Doctor says she's fine. Should be anytime now," he informed. Carlos just gave a slight nod. TJ glared at Carlos. "You better take this seriously, Carlos," he added. He glanced at Ashley one last time before he left.

Ashley woke up after awhile and saw Carlos there. "Carlos…you came!" She gasped. Her spirits were lifted a bit to see him there.

"Don't get excited, your dad and my dad came to school and forced me to come here," he told her.

Ashley frowned and she placed a hand on her stomach. She shook her head slightly. "Then I don't want you here," she told him. She turned on her side with her back turned towards him.

"I can't leave," he answered.

"And I don't want you here. You don't care about me and you don't care about this baby so just get out!"

"Ash…"

"GET OUT!"

Ashley buried her head into her pillow and let out a sob while ignoring the contractions that were hitting her. Not even that pain could replace the pain she was feeling at that very moment. Carlos however, refused to leave because he knew their fathers were sitting outside that door, keeping him in there with Ashley.

**(Four Hours Later)**

"Okay now one big push, Ashley," the doctor instructed. Ashley closed her eyes tight and she pushed as hard as she could. Carlos just held her hand and watched as the doctor worked with his ex-girlfriend. "Good, good, good. I can see it, I can see the top of it's head. You're so close Ashley," the doctor told her. Ashley gasped for air and wanted to collapse. "Ready? Just one more," she informed. Ashley took a deep breath and she gave one final push. Ashley let out a sigh of relief and she fell back gasping. "It's a little girl," the doctor announced. Ashley felt tears pressing against her eyes.

"I want to see her," she insisted.

"They're cleaning her up, sweetie," Ashley's mother assured her.

Carlos watched as the baby was placed into Ashley's arms and he left. Ashley smiled and she stroked her daughter's face. "Hey sweetheart," she whispered. Tears fell down her face. "You're so beautiful…" she murmured. Diane sat next to her daughter and she looked at the baby.

"She needs a name," a nurse commented.

Ashley looked up at the nurse for a second before looking back at her daughter and held her tiny hand. "Rosalyn…Rosalyn Loraine Hammond," she murmured.


	2. Cold Hearted Snake

Chapter 2: Cold Hearted Snake

Ashley sighed as she sat in the park with Rosalyn in her arms. She needed to get Rosalyn out for some fresh air after they were released from the hospital. She held Rosalyn close and a smile came across her face. She rocked her daughter back and forth in her arms. "Ashley?" A voice called. Ashley looked up and her heart stopped.

"Carlos…" she trailed off.

She set Rosalyn into her stroller and she stood. "What are you doing here?" She asked, hoping that he'd say he was there to see her.

"I came to jog like I usually do," he replied.

"Oh…"

"You actually went into public with that?"

He gestured over to the stroller. "She needs the fresh air too, Carlos," she answered. Carlos pushed his hair out of his face.

"I'd leave it at home," he commented.

"Well, the day you take up the responsibility of being her father then you have a say in what I do with Rosalyn."

"Dare to dream."

Ashley glared at him. "What did I do wrong, Carlos? Whatever it is we can fix it," she insisted. She walked over and held his hand. "Tell me what to do," she added. Carlos pointed at the stroller.

"Get rid of that and we'll talk," he answered.

He pulled his arm from her grasp and he jogged off. Ashley wrapped her arms around herself with tears falling down her face.

Later that afternoon, Ashley was sitting in her room, staring out her window. She looked over to see her daughter asleep in her crib. Sitting beside her was stuff from the adoption agency again. Tears pressed against her eyes and she wiped a stray tear from her face. "Is he all that worth it?" A voice asked. Ashley looked up to see Cassie standing there.

"What?" She asked.

"Carlos. Is he really worth all this? Giving Rosalyn up just so you can be with him?" Cassie asked.

"I can't go on without him."

Cassie sat across from her. "Sure you can, Ash. You just pick yourself up and brush yourself off. You hold Rosie close and never let her go," she advised.

"You wouldn't know! You're not a mother," Ashley answered.

Tears fell down Ashley's face. "I didn't create this baby by myself! He should be here!" She hissed. Cassie placed her hand on her shoulder. "He should be here," she repeated.

"We're all here for you, just talk to Carlos again," Cassie repeated.

Ashley pushed her hair out of her face and she nodded her head slowly. "Look, he's going to be at a party tonight, you should take the chance there," she commented.

"Okay," she answered.

**(The Party)**

Ashley went to the party and she nearly gagged at the sight. "Great a make-out party," she muttered. She looked around trying to find Carlos. When she found him, her heart shattered into so many pieces, she thought she had died. Carlos was sitting on one of the couches making out with another girl. Ashley grabbed her cell-phone from her purse and she ran out of the house.

Ashley sat on the front lawn and she called the first person she thought of. "TJ," the person answered. Ashley let out a sob.

"TJ, it's Ashley," she informed.

"Ashley, are you okay?" He asked.

Ashley let out another sob. "No, TJ, I can't drive. I need you to come get me," she replied.

"Where are you?" TJ asked.

Ashley gave him the directions. She hung up and she placed her head in her hands. "Ashley?" A voice called. Ashley looked up and she saw Carlos. She got up and grabbed her purse. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was coming here to talk to you and I guess it was a mistake," she replied.

"What did you give the brat up?"

"You see! That's exactly why I wanted to talk to you."

She winced when Carlos grabbed her arm. "Let go," she hissed.

"You still have it!" He snapped.

She pulled her arm from his grasp. "First off, she's not an it! Her name's Rosalyn and she's your daughter!" She hissed.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" He shouted.

"YES SHE IS!"

Carlos raised his hand to smack her. "HEY!" TJ shouted. Carlos looked up as the Red Turbo Ranger walked over to him. "You okay Ash?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

TJ wrapped his arm around Ashley's shoulders. "Get in the car, Ash," he told her. Ashley pushed her hair out of her face and she walked away. TJ glared at Carlos. "You better start taking responsibility for that baby," He snapped.

"You're not my father, TJ. You don't tell me what I can and can't do," Carlos answered.

"It's your duty!"

"If you care so much you be the damn kid's father! You're already getting cozy with Ashley!"

Carlos stumbled a bit when TJ punched him in the face. "You're Rosalyn's father, not me," TJ snapped.

"You might as well have been," Carlos answered.

TJ grabbed Carlos by his shirt. "TJ!" Cassie shouted. Ashley bit her lip.

"He's not worth it Teej," she insisted.

TJ glared at Carlos and he let him drop. He turned and walked away.

**(Hammond Household)**

Ashley sighed after she fed Rosalyn and set her down in the crib. Cassie was sitting on the bed. The two friends had agreed for Cassie to stay over while Ashley's parents were away on business. "So, how exactly did your parents find out that you were pregnant?" Cassie asked. Ashley pushed her hair out of her face.

"Easy, my parents were the one read that read my pregnancy test," she replied.

**(Flashback)**

_**Ashley went to talk to her parents, she stood outside the room listening to them. "What do we do?" Diane asked. She heard her father stay silent for a minute.**_

"**_I have an idea, how about I go to Carlos's house and smash his head through a wall?" Neil suggested._**

"**_Neil…"_**

"**_Okay she's sixteen-years-old. We put her in another school and have her get it aborted."_**

_**Ashley bit her lip and she placed her hand over her still flat stomach. "Okay Neil, you go all crazy on her. Then she runs off and marries the boy and we don't see her anymore!" Diane snapped.**_

"**_So what we just let her decide?" He asked._**

"**_Yes, she's able to decide what she wants to do with her life."_**

"**_And what if she wants to keep the baby?"_**

"**_We have to support her."_**

"**_But…"_**

"**_Neil…we can't lock her in her room forever."_**

_**Ashley felt tears press against her eyes. "I'll be damned if I lose my daughter the same way I lost my son," he told Diane.**_

"**_Then let Ashley decide what she wants to do," Diane answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley reached into the crib and she held the baby's hand. Cassie slept in the bed that was setup for her and Ashley laid down in her bed. She rolled on her side and she fell asleep.


	3. Heading into Space

Chapter 3: Heading to Space

Ashley woke up and she walked over to Rosalyn's crib. She picked the sleeping baby up and she laid back down in bed. She had Rosalyn lying on her back and she had a hand on her stomach. She kissed her daughter's soft forehead and she let out a sigh. "I love you sweetheart," she whispered. Rosalyn woke up and she held onto Ashley's hand. "Mommy loves you even if daddy doesn't," she murmured. Ashley sighed as she sat up and had Rosalyn lay across her lap. "Things between your daddy and me used to be great," she commented.

**(Flashback)**

_**Ashley was laughing with her friends after cheerleading practice. Carlos walked up to her, his duffel over his shoulder. "Hey…um…Ash…can I talk to you?" He asked. Ashley looked up.**_

"**_Sure," she replied._**

_**They walked away from the team and the squad. "You know that Valentine's Day dance that's coming up?" He asked. Ashley smiled.**_

"**_Yeah," she replied._**

"**_I was wondering…do you have a date yet?" He asked._**

_**She shook her head slightly. "Nope," she replied. Carlos smiled.**_

"**_Would you like to go with me?" He asked._**

"**_I would like that," she replied._**

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley let out a sigh and she pushed her hair out of her face while looking down at Rosalyn. Rosalyn was pulling at Ashley's shirt, whimpering slightly. Ashley knew that gesture all too well. "Just one hungry baby aren't you?" She asked. She undid her shirt and held Rosalyn while leaning back against the wall.

**(Juice Bar)**

Ashley came in wearing one of her favorite outfits. "Ashley, over here," Cassie called. Ashley smiled as she walked over to the others. However, she saw Carlos there too.

"Carlos," she muttered.

"Ashley," he answered.

Ashley sat down next to Cassie with a smile on her face. "So, how's Rosalyn?" Justin asked, not caring if Carlos was there.

"She's doing great. You guys should stop by again to see her," she replied.

"Maybe we will," Cassie agreed.

Justin looked at Carlos. "Why don't you come?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, might be nice for you to see your own daughter," TJ agreed.

"I'll pass," Carlos muttered.

TJ glared at Carlos slightly before looking at Ashley. "Sorry we haven't been by to see her," he told her. Ashley held her hand up.

"No, don't apologize. You guys have personal lives. You don't need to drop everything just to see Rosalyn," she assured them.

"You kidding? We love seeing her," Cassie commented.

Ashley smiled and she looked up when Justin's dad walked in. Ashley rubbed the back of her neck when she saw Carlos staring at her. "What?" She asked angrily.

"You just had to let them bring _it_ up," he snapped.

Ashley glared at him. "She's not an it. She's Rosalyn and she's your daughter," Ashley answered. Carlos got up from the table, grabbed Ashley's arm.

"Hey…" TJ started.

"Don't worry about me, Teej," Ashley assured him.

They stood in a private spot and Ashley ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Stop saying she's my daughter," Carlos snapped. She crossed her arm over her chest.

"I say it because she is. I didn't create her by myself," she snapped.

Ashley held her hand up before he could say anything. "And I didn't cheat on you," she added.

"You might as well have," he answered.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

Carlos just stood there and Ashley pushed him slightly. "Why do you hate her? She's your daughter!" She snapped. Carlos grabbed her wrist.

"You brought it upon yourself. You got pregnant on purpose," he answered.

Just then their communicators went off. Ashley pushed Carlos again before she ran out of the Juice Bar with the others.

**(Power Chamber: Divatox's Invasion)**

Ashley did a few back flips only to have a Pirahnatron grab her from behind and threw her against the controls. She winced and hit the floor holding her stomach. She became surrounded and she was thrown to her feet. The next thing she saw was a white light and everything went black.

When Ashley came to, she saw that her helmet was broken and she pulled it off, tossing it aside. She held her injured shoulder, slowly getting up from the ground. "CASSIE! CARLOS! JUSTIN! ASHLEY!" TJ called.

"Over here!" Ashley answered.

She limped down the hill and she bit her lip when she tried to put any kind of weight on her left leg. TJ stood by her and helped her stand up. Their powers disappeared and they stood there in their torn civilian clothes. "Our powers…they're gone…" Cassie murmured.

"What do we do?" Ashley asked.

"What we need right now is someway to go after Divatox," Carlos replied.

Ashley bit her lip and she lowered her head slightly. "I think I know a way," Justin informed.

**(NASADA)**

The injured Rangers got into the Space shuttle. Once they learned that Justin wasn't going with them, Ashley looked over at TJ. "TJ, press the com button again," she instructed. TJ pressed the button. "Justin, can you hear me?" She asked.

"Yeah," Justin replied.

"Could you tell…" she trailed off.

"I'll tell her, don't worry."

Ashley sighed and sat back. She closed her eyes when they went off into space. Her mind drifted back to Rosalyn. Her one true reason why she was chasing Divatox into space. She wanted to keep her baby girl protected. Having no idea that her fate lied somewhere out in space, with a mission of his own.


	4. First Sight

Chapter 4: First Sight

"POWER DOWN!" The mysterious Red Ranger shouted. Ashley held her shoulder when she saw that the Red Ranger de-morphed into a young man, not much older than them. She stared at him, in a little bit of shock. Something weird happened that had never happened before. Her heart missed a beat.

The young man had dark brown hair with blonde streaks that hung around his shoulders, hazel eyes, he was wearing some sort of uniform, and he had two earrings in his ear.

Ashley slowly circled around him. She stood behind him and she poked his shoulder twice, seeing if he would change into something else right before her very eyes. "You're human," she observed. The young man gave her a weird glance.

"What did you expect?" He asked.

"I don't know…I mean…you're not from Earth are you?" She answered with another question.

"Earth isn't the only place where humans live. I'm from a Space Colony. KO-35, it's in the Karovan system," he explained.

As Ashley looked at him, there was no expression on his face whatsoever. He just stared with the most serious look she had ever seen in her life. "So you're…from outer space?" TJ asked. He nodded.

"Incredible!" Carlos commented.

Cassie smiled and took a step forward. "Well hey, I'm Cassie and it's really nice to meet you," she commented. Ashley stood in front of her.

"And I'm Ashley," she answered with a smile.

"Carlos," Carlos informed with a small wave.

TJ held his hand out to him, but he took a step back. "TJ," he informed. The guy stared at TJ's hand for a second before he placed his hand in TJ's and shook it.

"TJ, I'm called Andros," he answered.

Just then, Andros's communicator went off. "Andros, I have finished the damage assessment report," a voice informed.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Andros answered.

He turned and walked away. Ashley stood there watching him forgetting about the pain in her shoulder until someone poked her good shoulder. "You're human!" Cassie mocked. Ashley blushed.

"I didn't know! He could've been a giant lizard," she objected.

**(The Ship)**

Ashley held her shoulder while walking around ship. Andros was walking down the hall with a data pad in his hand. He looked up to see the injured girl. "Here, follow me," he told her. Ashley gave him a quizzical look but she followed him.

**(Infirmary)**

Andros set the data pad down, gently grabbed her around the waist and set her down on the medical bed. Ashley tried not to blush. "This is going to hurt for a minute," he informed. Ashley bit her lip and nodded her head slowly. "Okay, take my hand," he instructed. Ashley held his hand and she felt a spark go from his hand to hers. She bit her lip and she looked at him. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Ashley lowered her head so she didn't have to see. "Here we go," he muttered. He then pulled on her arm. A huge crack could be heard and Ashley cried out in pain when the pain shot through her shoulder. She leaned against him to keep herself from falling off the medical bed. Andros let her lean against him for a little bit. "You're okay," he assured her. Ashley couldn't help but let out a small sob because the pain in her shoulder was too painful. Andros found himself holding the young woman close to comfort her.

**(The Bridge: Later on)**

Andros was working underneath one of the control panels when Ashley came in. Her arm was in a sling and she walked over to Andros. "Your shuttle's ready to go. Programmed to take you back home," he Informed.

"Well, what about you? I mean…do you ever go home?" She asked.

"To KO-35? No," he replied.

He went to stand up and she held her good hand out to him. "Here," she told him. He just glanced at her hand before getting up without her help. Ashley bit her lip as he stood up. "You don't like accepting help…do you?" She asked. Andros glanced at her before walking by her over to the others. Ashley lowered her head slowly and she wrapped her arm around her stomach. Ever since she was pregnant with Rosalyn it became a habit. She thought about Rosalyn, she was hoping she was okay. Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder and they went to the Megalift.

"DECA, take them to the main hanger," Andros instructed.

Ashley looked at Andros and she waved as the doors closed. She lowered her head slightly and she pushed her hair out of her face.

**(The Planet)**

Ashley looked around and saw that Alpha was nowhere in sight. "You guys…where is Alpha?" She asked. They looked around and saw that Alpha was gone. As they looked around, Quantrons appeared behind them.

"Quantrons!" Cassie gasped.

Ashley forgot about her injured shoulder and she pulled off the sling. She got in a guarding stance and started fighting the Quantrons that were coming at her.

**(Megaship)**

"I believe Alpha has a valid point," Andros," DECA commented. Andros glared at the AI.

"Quiet. Look, I work alone, I don't need them," Andros answered.

"If you want to rescue Zordon. You're going to need all the help you can get," Alpha informed.

Andros stayed quiet. "Think about it," Alpha added and walked away. Andros stood there and thought about the other former Rangers that were just on his ship. However, his mind drifted back to the girl in yellow. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He cleared his throat and he pushed his hair out of his face. "DECA…turn the Astro Megaship around," he instructed.

"Returning to last destination," DECA informed.

The Astro Megaship turned around he went back to the planet where he left the four teens.

**(The Desert Planet)**

Ashley winced in pain as the Quantrons held onto her injured shoulder. "Destroy them," Astronema told the Quantrons. Ashley struggled as hard as she could against the Quantrons and she looked up to see a gap appearing in the sky. "Time to go," Astronema laughed. Then she disappeared in a purple light. Ashley saw a familiar ship come from the sky and knocked the Quantrons to the ground.

Andros saw that he had freed them and he ran down the hall. "DECA, land the ship," he instructed. He went over to one of the walls and he pulled it back to find that it was a secret hiding place for a safe. He put in the combination and pulled out four morphers. "I better not regret this," he muttered. Then he ran off the ship.

Ashley looked up and smiled to see that it was Andros. "It's Andros!" She told them. TJ smiled to see a sparkle in Ashley's eye, something he hadn't seen in awhile. Andros ran up to them and handed them the morphers.

"Here put these on," he instructed.

Ashley strapped the morpher on her wrist and she looked up at Andros. "Alright. LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. Ashley put in the combination and she felt the familiar sensation of the Ranger powers flow through her veins.

**(Megashp: After the Battle)**

Ashley walked around the ship after Andros gave them a tour. She sat at the bridge and she looked at the controls. "Pretty cool huh?" A voice asked. Ashley looked over her shoulder to see Andros standing there. She quickly stood up from the chair.

"I was just looking…" she trailed off.

Andros shook his head. "It's fine," he assured her. Ashley sat down in the chair again. "That'll be your station anyways. Carlos and TJ's would be back there and Cassie's would be over there," he informed. Ashley looked at him.

"And your station?" She asked.

Andros walked over and sat in the chair next to hers. "Right here," he replied. Ashley bit her tongue and she cleared her throat, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"So um…what does what?" She asked.

Andros pushed his hair out of his face and started showing her which button did what. At one point, Ashley reached over to point at a button to make sure it was the right one when her hand brushed against his.

TJ stood in the doorway with a small grin on his face before he turned and walked away.


	5. Back to School

Chapter 5: Back in School

Ashley sighed, after her little adventure in space with the other Rangers, she was back in school with them. She couldn't help but wonder what Andros was doing at that very moment. Blush came to her cheeks as she thought about Andros. She pushed her hair out of her face as she opened her locker and a note fell out. When she picked it up and opened it, her eyes widened in horror at what she saw written inside. In big, red letters 'SLUT' was written inside the note. Tears pressed against her eyes as she dropped the note and she backed into someone. "Whoa! You okay?" TJ asked. Ashley didn't answer, she just dropped the paper and she ran out of the school.

"ASHLEY!" Cassie called.

Ashley ran out of the schoolyard and she ran to her car. She got in and she went to start it up, but she stopped. She hit the steering wheel and tears fell down her face. She jumped when there was a knock on the window. "You okay?" Andros called through the window. Ashley wiped her tears away and she got out of the car again. "Ash…what happened?" He asked. Ashley let out a small sob.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied.

"Right and you just sit in your car and cry all the time."

"Just someone said a hurtful thing to me…that's all."

Andros wiped a stray tear from her face. "Besides, what are you doing here?" She asked. Andros shrugged.

"I wanted to see the difference between your schools and our schools on KO-35," he replied.

Andros saw the pain in her face. "What exactly did this person say to you?" He asked. Ashley shook her head.

"It's nothing," she replied.

Andros stood next to her. "If it's nothing then why did you run out of that school crying?" He asked. Ashley wiped the rest of her tears away.

"It's just that. I used to have a pretty good reputation here you know…" she started.

Andros stood there listening to her. "I was head cheerleader, on my way to fashion school, and I was dating the captain of the soccer team," she explained. She pushed her hair out of her face. "Something happened and now I'm the biggest laugh at school," she added.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Something I'm not willing to get into right now," she replied.

"Understandable."

"Now, I lost everything. I'm no longer the head cheerleader, my boyfriend dumped me, and my future as a fashion designer looks pretty grim."

Andros placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think if you really put your mind to it, Ash. I think you can rebuild your life and be able to achieve what you really want," he commented. Ashley smiled and she kissed Andros's cheek.

"Thanks," she answered.

She grabbed her books and she went back inside. Andros watched her go inside and he left the school grounds.

**(Hammond Household)**

Diane came down with a crying Rosalyn. "Ashley," she called. Ashley sighed as she put her history book down.

"Mom…" she started.

Ashley sighed when her mother set Rosalyn in her arms. Ashley sighed as she went upstairs with Rosalyn.

She sat in the rocking chair in her room and she undid her blouse. She fed Rosalyn and Ashley let out a sigh. "No one said motherhood was going to be easy," Diane commented. Ashley looked up when Diane came in.

"Mom, I did have bottles in the fridge," she commented.

"We use those for when you're at school."

Ashley rolled her eyes slightly and she stroked Rosalyn's soft cheek.

That night, Ashley woke up to find Rosalyn still asleep. She got up and she teleported to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

Andros was working out on the simudeck. "Ashley has boarded the ship," DECA informed. Andros wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"What time is it, DECA?" He asked.

"3:15 in the morning, Earth time," DECA replied.

"I wonder why she's up this early."

He took off his workout jacket, revealing the red muscle shirt he was wearing underneath it. He pulled his hair back in a ponytail and he went to the bridge.

Ashley was looking over a few things. "Ashley? What are you doing here?" He asked. Ashley turned around when she saw Andros wearing sweat pants and a red, muscle shirt. She saw that he had been working out. Her face went beat red.

"Oh…I see you were busy," she murmured.

"Not it's okay. DECA was going to kick me out of the simudeck any minute anyways. Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Why are you up so early?"

Ashley pushed her hair out of her face. "I couldn't sleep," she replied. She leaned against the console. "_Kept dreaming about you_," she thought.

"Oh…so you decided to wander up to the Megaship?" He asked.

"Um…yeah I guess so."

Andros set his jacket over the side of the chair that would usually be Cassie's and sat down. "Was just getting ready to start a search too after I was finished with my workout," he added.

"Searching for what?" She asked.

"Personal business," he replied.

She saw that he was getting that soldier look on his face again. "Sorry, I'll just go," she murmured. Andros sighed.

"I'm searching for my sister," he admitted.

Ashley played with her bracelet. "Oh…Carlos told us about what he saw…" she trailed off. Andros nodded his head slowly.

"She was kidnapped ten years ago. The last time I saw her someone or something was dragging her through the trees," he answered.

She sat next to him and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you find her," she murmured.

"Thanks," he answered.

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek but he turned to look at her and she kissed him on the lips instead. Ashley pulled back with a small gasp. Andros cleared is throat and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry," she murmured.

"It's okay…um…I should get to my search…" he answered.

Ashley stood up. "Um…I should…go back…" she stated. Andros didn't answer and Ashley left.

**(Hammond Household)**

Ashley got back to her house and she sat down on her bed. She placed her fingers against her lips. A small smile came across her face. She bit her lip and she lied back on her bed, a smile on her face.

**(Megaship)**

Andros was continuing his search when he found himself touching his lips where Ashley had kissed him. A small smile came across his face. "Should I search the next quadrant?" DECA asked, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Yeah," he replied.


	6. Too Soon

Chapter 6: Too Soon

In Andros's room, all was quiet. His jacket and morpher hung over the side of the chair and his boots sat at the end of the bed. The Red Ranger however, was having the most uneasy dreams he had yet. Mostly during the night, his dreams were invaded with nightmares about his sister's kidnapping. This time, these dreams were calming. He woke up and he sat up in his bed. "Whoa…" he muttered. Andros pushed his hair out of his face and he stood up from bed.

Andros headed into his bathroom and instead of the water being warm like it usually was, he had the water on cold. He needed to shake the dream he had. He got into the shower and he pressed his forehead against the wall of the shower, letting the cold water wash over him. "It's too soon," he muttered. The pain in his heart came back in full force. "Too soon," he whispered.

**(Flashback)**

_**"DALA!" Andros shouted. He pushed past the people and fought off the Qnantrons that were charging at him. "DALA! DALA CAN YOU HEAR ME!" He shouted. He looked around desperately trying to find her. "DALA!" He called out again.**_

"**_ANDROS!" Zhane called._**

_**Andros looked over and he saw Zhane on the ground holding what looked like a lifeless body. "No!" He gasped. He ran over to his best friend and the pain struck him hard. "No, no, no," he repeated over and over. He took her from Zhane's arms and he sat there on the ground holding her. "Dala…Dala can you hear me?" He asked. A smile came across his face when she opened her eyes.**_

"**_Andros…" she murmured._**

_**Andros placed his gloved hand over her cheek. "You'll be okay, Dala, just stay with me," he told her. She placed her hand over his.**_

"**_Andros…remember…" she trailed off._**

"**_What?" He asked._**

"**_Remember…remember what you promised me…"_**

_**Andros shook his head. "Dala, don't you dare leave me, not now," he insisted. He pulled off his helmet.**_

"**_Andros, we have to go," Zhane told him._**

_**Andros ignored him. Dala reached up and she stroked his face. "Remember what you promised me," she whispered. His bottom lip trembled slightly when she closed her eyes and her hand fell from his face.**_

"**_Dala…Dala? Oh God, no…Dala please…please don't leave me," he begged._**

_**He pressed his forehead against hers with tears falling down his face. "Please don't leave me," he whispered.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Andros turned the shower off and he got out. He tried himself off and he wrapped the towel around his waist, got into his bedroom. He pulled on a clean uniform and he pulled his hair back in a half-ponytail. He walked to the bridge.

When he came to the bridge, Andros walked over to the controls. "DECA, go back to KO-35," he instructed.

"Andros I don't think that will be the best choice," DECA informed.

Andros glared at the AI. "Don't argue with me, DECA, just do it," he ordered. DECA was silent for a minute.

"Acknowledged," she answered.

**(KO-35)**

Andros sighed as he walked around the ruins. He felt the pain rush to his heart, but he tried to push it back. He let out a heavy sigh as he came to a familiar spot. He wiped the tears away from his face as he climbed up the hill. He told Zhane that day he wasn't going to leave until Dala was properly buried. He buried her on their hill, under their tree. Andros kneeled down in front of the unmarked grave. He hadn't gotten the chance to give her the proper headstone. He lowered his head slightly and felt a lump got up into his throat. "Hey, Dala…" he trailed off. He cleared his throat as he stared at the grave. "Two years ago…you told me to remember…to remember what I promised you. I've done nothing to keep that promise, Dala, but now, everything's so different. There's a girl…Ashley…she's a Terran…" he started.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley walked onto the bridge. "Have you seen Andros?" She asked. Cassie looked up.

"He's gone down to KO-35," TJ replied.

She went to leave when Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think now's not the time to bother him," she informed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

TJ sighed. "Andros has gone down to KO-35, two years ago his girlfriend was killed during the last battle," he informed.

"How do you guys know this?" She asked.

"He told us that he went to see his girlfriend and he left. DECA told us the rest," Cassie replied.

"Andros needs time alone right now," TJ put in.

Ashley was in shock, but she nodded in agreement.

**(KO-35)**

Andros let out a sigh. He placed his hands on his knees and he stared at the grave again. "What do I do, Dala? How can I possibly be with Ashley when you're still on my mind all the time?" He asked. Andros pushed his tears back. "I still love you, Dala. More than anything," he added. He cleared his throat trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "I'm supposed to just move on and love someone else and forget you?" He asked. He shook his head. "If that's the answer I can't do it," he added. Andros lowered his head. "I promised I'd move on with my life, but you were a big part of it. I can't just forget. You were my first…" he trailed off. His shoulders shook slightly and the tears fell. He looked at the grave and he wiped the tears from his face. "This wasn't how it was supposed to end…we were supposed to be together forever…it wasn't supposed to end like this," he insisted.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley sighed and she pushed her hair out of her face. She couldn't work, she was worried about Andros. She looked around to see if TJ, Cassie, or Carlos was around. She went over to the jump tubes. "DECA, you don't know where I am," she instructed. Then she was gone.

**(KO-35)**

Andros was staring at the grave when he heard someone walk up behind him. "So this is her?" Ashley asked. She kneeled down next to Andros.

"Yes," he replied.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry," she told him. Andros didn't answer for a second.

"I promised her I'd move on with my life, but how do I do that when she was a big part of it?" He asked.

He stood up slowly. "I…have to get to the base…I need to get a few things," he informed. Ashley nodded and she went with him.

**(The Base)**

Andros collected a few supplies that he needed for the ship. He went into the medical room and he went to get some medicine when Dala's name on a file caught his eye. He walked over and picked the file up. Andros opened it to the first page and started reading it. "_Dala, daughter of Verano, arrived at 10:15 am complaining of nausea. Tests state that she…" _Andros stopped reading. Andros dropped the bag he had over his shoulder and he nearly collapsed. "Oh God…" he trailed off. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He sat down on a stool waiting for the nausea to pass. The tears fell down his face and Andros shook his head. "No…no…" he repeated.

"Andros…" Ashley trailed off.

She found Andros sitting there with his head in his hands. "Andros…what happened?" She asked. She walked over and she saw the file still laying open on the table. She walked over and read the file. "Oh no…" she trailed off. She walked over to Andros and she hugged him. "Andros I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's already hard enough…that Dala's dead…but…why…why did she have to be pregnant too?" He asked.

Ashley hugged him and she pressed her forehead against the top of his head. "I lost it all…Ashley…I lost it all," he told her. Andros let her go. "I have to know when this test was ran," he stated. He walked back over the file and read it over again. He read the day and his heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach. "The day before the attack…she wouldn't have know…" he trailed off. Ashley let out a sigh.

"Does it say how far along she was?" She asked.

Andros turned the page and his heart went deeper into his stomach. "Six weeks," he replied. Ashley walked over and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Andros…" she started.

Andros lifted his head, no emotion was showing on his face whatsoever. "We should go," he told her. He picked up the bag he had dropped and they went back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

The others watched as Andros handed TJ the supplies and he went to his quarters. "What happened down there?" Cassie asked. Ashley winced when she heard the doors to his quarters close rather loudly.

"Um…we went to the base to get the supplies. He found a medical file that belonged to his girlfriend," she replied.

"And?" Carlos asked.

Ashley looked at Carlos. "And she was pregnant," she replied. Carlos just stared at her as she walked by him and she went over to Andros's quarters. She knocked on the door.

"Go away," Andros muttered.

"Andros let me in."

"No."

"Please let me in."

She waited patiently. "DECA…unlock the doors," he instructed. She heard the doors unlocked and she went in.

Ashley walked into a dark room and she saw Andros laying on the bed. She walked over and she sat next to him on the bed. She reached out and she stroked his hair. "You okay?" She asked.

"I just found out that my girlfriend was pregnant when she was killed how do you think I feel?" He asked.

Ashley sighed and she let his hair fall between her fingers. "Andros…" she started.

"Don't try telling me you know how I feel, because you don't," he muttered.

"Andros, I know what it's like to get hurt."

"Ashley just don't okay? Please just don't."

Ashley stopped talking and she kept stroking his hair. She started humming a tune and it relaxed him. "La mer Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs. A des reflets d'argent La mer Des reflets changeants. Sous la pluie…" she sang quietly. She watched as Andros closed his eyes slowly and she watched as he fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Heal Him

Chapter 7: Heal Him

Ashley came into the room and she walked over to Andros's sleeping form. She kneeled down in front of him and she stroked his face. Andros woke up and she smiled at him. "Morning sleepy," she commented quietly.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost noon," she replied.

"But…"

Ashley shook her head. "You had a rough night. I had DECA leave you alone," she answered. Andros thought about it for a minute.

"So…it wasn't a dream?" He asked.

She bit her lip and she shook her head slowly. "I'm afraid not," she replied. He felt a lump form in his throat.

"She was really…" he trailed off.

She nodded her head slowly. "She was," she answered. Andros buried his head in his pillow and his shoulders shook slightly. Ashley sat next to him on the bed and Andros buried his head in her lap, letting out small sobs. She stroked his hair trying to sooth him. "It's okay," she whispered. He shook his head slightly.

"No, it's not okay," he answered.

Ashley ran her fingers through his hair and she pressed her forehead against the side of his head. "It'll be okay," she assured him. She bit her lip when she felt her heart beating hard against her ribs as she held him. She closed her eyes as she pushed every feeling inside her away. She ran her hand along his back, massaging it slightly to get him to relax. Andros suddenly sat up.

"I'm going to be sick," he told her.

He jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Ashley winced when she heard him starting to vomit. She got up and she went into the bathroom. She pulled his long locks back and she ran her hand up and down his spine, trying to calm him.

**(The Bridge)**

Cassie looked up when Ashley walked onto the bridge. "How is he doing?" TJ asked. Ashley pushed her hair out of his face.

"Not so good. We'll be on our own for awhile," she replied.

"How bad is he?" Carlos asked.

"Bad enough that he can't get out of bed except to the bathroom," she replied.

Ashley pushed her hair out of her face. "Guys, he's falling apart. That medical file was just the final straw. You guys are going to have to figure stuff on your own. I'm not leaving him," she informed.

"But Ash…" Cassie started.

"I'm not leaving him, Cass. He needs my help."

She turned and walked away. Carlos went after her. "You think he can be the next daddy in Rosie's life?" He asked. Ashley froze. "You seriously think he's up for the task of being part of her life?" He asked. Ashley turned and looked at him.

"This isn't about you, me, or Rosalyn, Carlos. This is about getting Andros back up on his feet," she replied.

She turned and walked back to Andros's quarters.

**(Andros's Quarters)**

Ashley was looking over some designs when she glanced up at Andros's sleeping form. A small smile came across her face. He looked like an innocent child as he slept. She let out a sigh as she thought about what Carlos said. She wasn't going to even think about putting the responsibility of being a father to Rosalyn, especially right now after he just found out that the girl he loved more than anything was six weeks pregnant.

Later that evening, Andros woke up to find Ashley asleep in the chair across the room. He saw that when she fell asleep, the papers in her hands scattered over the floor. He slowly got up from the bed and he looked at the drawings that were on the floor. He saw that they were clothes designs and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Amazing…" he whispered. Andros glanced at Ashley. "She couldn't be comfortable sleeping like that," he muttered. He got up and he picked her up. He set her down on his bed and he let out a sigh. He rubbed his forehead. The pain was still there, he knew it would always be there. However, as Andros watched her sleep, she looked like an angel. He felt exhaustion come over him again. He laid down and he fell asleep.

Ashley woke up and she saw that she was asleep on Andros's bunk. She slowly got up and she decided to leave him alone to sleep.

**(The Bridge)**

Ashley walked onto the bridge and she saw that she was the only one there. She sighed and she looked at DECA. "DECA, close the doors," she instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

DECA closed the doors and Ashley sat down in her chair. "DECA, can you open the video archives about Dala?" She asked. She looked at the main viewing screen and she saw one of the videos appear on the screen. She felt tears press against her eyes when it looked like they were at a party. She saw Andros actually smiling and laughing. However, she forced back a small sob when she saw Andros getting down on one knee in front of Dala.

"_I know we're young, but I think it's just a head start. Dala, will you marry me?" He asked._

_Dala covered her mouth and tears pressed against her eyes. She nodded her head slowly. "Yes," she replied. Andros stood up and hugged her. "Yes!" She repeated._

Ashley wiped a tear from her face. "DECA…stop it," she instructed. She sat back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Should I open the doors?" DECA asked.

"No…keep them closed," She replied.

Ashley let out a shaky sigh and she lowered her head, sitting in silence on the bridge for awhile.


	8. Head over Heels

Chapter 8: Head over Heels

Another month went by and Andros was slowly starting to come out of his depression, with Ashley there helping him every step of the way.

One day, Ashley was working on a few things when Andros came in. "Hey," he greeted. Ashley looked over her shoulder.

"Hey," she answered.

She stood up. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Andros leaned against the wall.

"Better," he replied.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It'll get better," she assured him.

"It can't get any worse," he muttered.

Ashley leaned forward and she kissed his cheek. "It's still hard for me to believe that she's really gone. I mean she died right there in my arms but…" he trailed off. Ashley held his hand.

"Death is something that's always hard to cope with," she murmured.

"The last thing she said to me was to remember my promise to her."

"What was that?"

Andros sighed and he let her hand go. "Nothing," he muttered. He turned and left the bridge. Ashley bit her lip and she went after him.

"Andros!" She called.

Andros stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Listen…I was wondering…and if you don't want to it's cool…but tomorrow's my birthday and I was hoping you would come," she informed. The Red Ranger gave her a quizzical look.

"A what?" He asked.

"My birthday, it's when you celebrate the day you were born you get cake and presents and other stuff," she replied.

"Oh…maybe I will…we'll see…"

He turned and walked away after that. Ashley bit her lip and she fidgeted with her hands.

**(Ashley's House)**

Ashley went home and she went up to the nursery. Rosalyn was whimpering when Ashley came in. "Oh! Mommy's here Rosie," she assured the baby. She walked over and she picked the baby up from the crib. She sighed in relief when that Rosalyn only needed changing and that she wasn't hungry. "I think you should get a bath," she commented. After she changed Rosalyn's diaper, she went to give her daughter a bath.

Later on, Ashley went downstairs and she snuck one of the bottles that was in the fridge. "Screw it, she can survive on a bottle tonight," she commented. She warmed the bottle up before taking it upstairs.

She sat in the rocking chair and she fed Rosalyn. Rosalyn placed her hands on the bottle and she kicked her legs a little bit. "You know sweetheart, I'm now sort of glad that your dad doesn't want to be part of this," she murmured. She let out a sigh before taking the empty bottle from her and walked around the room, patting her back to burp her. "Because, I think there's someone even better," she added. She smiled in satisfaction when the baby finally burped. "There we go," she cooed. She lifted the baby up and she kissed her tiny nose. "But it's time to get you to sleep," she added. She set the baby back down into her crib and placed the pale yellow blanket around her. She looked up when she heard someone knocking on the front door. She quickly turned the mobile on and went downstairs.

Ashley hurried downstairs and she went over to the front door and opened it. "Hey Ash," Andros greeted.

"Andros…is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…um…can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure, come in."

Andros walked in and he sat down. Ashley saw one of Rosalyn's baby shirts on the floor and she grabbed it before he could see it. "So…um…what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked. Andros gave her a quizzical look when he saw that she was hiding something behind her back.

"Um…are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"You're acting a little funny."

"Oh it's nothing."

Ashley bit her lip. "It's nothing, I'm just trying to clean up a bit," she commented.

"Oh…I should come back some other time then," he answered.

Ashley threw the shirt in the laundry basket and grabbed his arm before he could get far. "Andros…" she started. She closed her eyes when Rosalyn's cries could be heard over the baby monitor that was sitting on the kitchen counter.

"What…" Andros trailed off.

Ashley let out a sigh. "You shared your deepest, darkest secrets with me, Andros. I think it'd be fair if I returned the favor," she answered. Andros gave her a quizzical look. "Come on, I want to show you something," she added. She held Andros's hand as she walked up the stairs towards the nursery.

**(Nursery)**

Andros froze when the door opened and the cries were louder. Ashley glanced at Andros before walking over to the crib. She hushed Rosalyn before picking her up. Andros was stunned when she turned the light on, revealing the baby in her arms. "Andros…this is my daughter…Rosalyn Loraine Hammond," she informed. He just stared and Ashley shifted slightly. "If you want to leave I'd understand," she commented. Andros took a step forward.

"Can I…um…" he trailed off.

Ashley was a little stunned with what he was asking. "Oh…sure…" she replied. She bit her lip as she carefully set Rosalyn in his arms. "Hold her tight but not too tight," she commented.

"Right," he answered.

Ashley smiled and she had Andros sit down. "She's beautiful," he commented. He held her with a smile.

"Wow, a smile, didn't think that was possible for you," she teased.

Andros chuckled slightly and he looked at Rosalyn. "Who's her father?" He asked. Ashley's smile faded slightly. She walked over and she stood in front of her window. "Ashley?" He asked. She let out a sigh.

"Carlos is her father," she replied.

Andros felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. "Oh…so you two are together?" He asked.

"No, Carlos broke up with me when I refused to give her up for adoption. He won't even see her," she replied.

She pushed her hair out of her face. Andros stood up and he set the baby back down in the crib. He walked over to Ashley and he kissed her cheek. "By the way, I was going to say I'm going to your party tomorrow," he murmured. He saw a smile form on her lips and he kissed her cheek again. "Things will get better," he added. Then he turned and left.

**(Megaship)**

Andros stormed down the hall and he went to the bridge. The doors to the bridge opened and Andros saw Carlos there. "Carlos!" He snapped. Before the Black Ranger could react, Andros had him thrown up against the wall.

"ANDROS!" TJ shouted.

"How dare you do that to Ashley!?" Andros snapped without answering TJ.

Carlos was stunned for a minute, but then it hit him. "Oh great she's pulled you on her side too," he commented.

"So it's true? You broke up with her just because she wanted to keep Rosalyn?" He asked.

"This is none of your business! That brat is not my responsibility!"

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER! I WOULD GIVE ANYTHING TO HAVE WHAT YOU HAVE!"

"THEN TAKE ASHLEY AND THE BRAT! I DON'T WANT THEM!"

Andros glared at Carlos and he punched him. Carlos glared right back at Andros and punched him back and soon both teenagers were rolling on the floor beating the crap out of each other. "CARLOS! ANDROS!" TJ shouted. Cassie ran in after hearing all the shouting and she was stunned at what she saw.

"STOP IT!" A voice shouted.

Andros finally kicked Carlos off him and stood up to see Ashley standing there. "I don't want you fighting my fights for me," she told him. She looked at Carlos before she helped Andros to the infirmary.

**(Infirmary)**

Andros hissed when she cleaned the cut on his forehead. "Oh! Sorry," she murmured. She sighed as she fixed up the rest of the cuts on his face and saw the bruises starting to form. "Andros, I want to tell you something, Carlos didn't want to be part of Rosalyn's life from the beginning. We've been trying to convince him to for months. Just because you beat the shit out of him, it won't make him change his mind," she explained. Andros sighed and he held her hand without thinking about it.

"I like you Ash, I just don't like the fact that he's hurting you over something that he helped with," he answered.

Ashley gave him a half-smile. "I wouldn't want him to be part of her life anymore, because he doesn't want to be a dad, he just wants to be Carlos," she murmured. She kissed him briefly with a smile. Andros smiled back before he stroked her face and he kissed her gently.


	9. A Day Off

Chapter 9: A Day Off

Ashley was sitting in the living room with Rosalyn in laying across her lap while she was reading a book. Rosalyn let out a gurgle and Ashley smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Ashley could you get that?" Diane called. Ashley got up, holding Rosalyn in her arms, and she walked over to the door. She was careful with her daughter's head and she opened the door. She stopped with a shock look on her face.

"Andros…" she murmured.

"Hey Ash."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering…"

Andros looked up when Diane came downstairs. "Ashley who's at the door?" She asked. Diane smiled when she saw Andros. "Oh hello…" she greeted. She smiled as she cleared her throat.

"Oh mom…this is Andros…he's new in town," Ashley informed.

Andros nodded to Diane and he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you ma'am," he greeted. Diane smiled.

"Nice to meet you," she answered.

Andros looked at Ashley. "So what brings you by?" Diane asked.

"Um…I was wondering if I could take Ashley and Rosalyn out for the day?" Andros answered.

Diane smiled. "If Ashley feels up to it," Diane replied.

"Sure," Ashley replied.

She handed Rosalyn to Andros. "Let me grab a few things for her," she informed.

"Take your time," Andros answered.

Ashley went upstairs to her room and Diane watched as Andros played with Rosalyn for a few minutes before she went upstairs after her daughter.

**(Ashley's Room)**

Ashley was getting a diaper bag ready when Diane came in. "Is he a Ranger too?" She asked. Ashley sighed and she set the diaper bag down as she searched for Rosalyn's hat.

"Yes, he's our leader," she replied.

"And you like this boy?"

Ashley grabbed the little hat that was under the bed and stood up. "Yeah," Ashley replied as she threw the dirty hat into the hamper.

"Has that boy been over here while we're gone?" Diane asked.

Ashley could hear the distrust in her mother's voice. "Yeah, I thought we'd get started on giving Rosalyn a brother or a sister," she replied.

"Ashley…" Diane started.

"Mom, Andros and I aren't even dating. He helps me take care of Rosie that's all."

"What if you two end up sleeping together and you get pregnant again? How do you know he won't leave you like Carlos?"

"Mom!"

"Seriously Ashley, have you thought about these things?"  
"Mom! Andros isn't even ready for another relationship! We're just friends!"

Ashley grabbed another hat for Rosalyn and she walked by her mother.

**(The Park)**

Ashley sighed as she had Roaslyn sit in her lap. "I didn't get a chance to give you this on your birthday," Andros commented, sitting next to her. Ashley looked at the box in his hand. She handed Rosalyn to Andros and took the box. She opened it and she felt her heart stop for a second to see the necklace inside.

"Wow…" she trailed off.

She held the necklace up. "The stone's a rare gem from KO-35, I hope you like it," he told her.

"I love it…" she trailed off.

Ashley looked at Andros with a smile when he set Rosalyn in her stroller. "Thank you," she added. Andros nodded with a small smile and she hugged him. She kissed his cheek before letting him go. "It's beautiful," she commented.

"Here," he murmured.

He took the necklace from her hand and he sat behind her. She held her hair up and he clasped the necklace around her neck. Ashley let her hair down and she looked over her shoulder, catching Andros's eye. Their faces were mere inches apart. However, the moment was interrupted when Rosalyn gurgled inside of her stroller. Ashley got up and she walked over to her daughter. Andros let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Thank you, Andros," she murmured.

"For what?" He asked.

She picked Rosalyn up and she sat next to him on the ground. "For helping me with Rosalyn, for being there for me," she replied.

"The least I could do since you didn't give up on me," he answered.

Ashley smiled and she held Rosalyn's tiny hand. Andros smiled as he looked at the giggling baby in her arms. Ashley looked over at Andros. "I can't believe that Carlos doesn't want to be part of her life," he commented. Ashley sighed.

"It's his choice, his loss," she answered.

"And my gain…" he said without thinking.

"What?"

Andros felt his face turn red. "Um…nothing…nothing," he replied. Ashley giggled.

"You're cute when you blush," she commented.

Rosalyn gurgled and she reached out to Andros, making small whimpering sounds when she couldn't reach him. "Here, take her," Ashley told him. The baby stopped whimpering once she was in Andros's arms again. "She really likes you, I never saw her get so attached to someone before," she commented. Rosalyn cooed as she looked up at Andros and she reached out, tangling her little hand in his hair.

"As long as she doesn't tug I'm good," Andros commented.

Ashley laughed slightly. Rosalyn let his hair go and she pulled at the chain that she saw around his neck. "Ashley…I don't want her breaking this," he commented.

"Here," She told him.

She took Rosalyn from his arms. Once she took Rosalyn from his arms, the baby almost immediately started crying. "I think someone needs a nap," Ashley stated. Andros tucked the locket back into his shirt.

"I'll walk you home," he informed.

"Thanks."

"Here I'll hold her again."

He took Rosalyn back into his arms before getting up from the ground and walked Ashley home.

**(Ashley's House)**

Ashley smiled to see that her daughter had fallen asleep in Andros's arms when they came up to the house. "Thank you," she told him quietly. Andros nodded his head slowly before they went into the house.

"Ashley," Diane called, coming downstairs.

Ashley gestured for her to be quiet, motioning to the sleeping baby in Andros's arms. Diane nodded her head slowly and watched as Ashley led Andros upstairs.

They went into the room and Andros slowly placed Rosalyn into the crib. He placed the pale yellow blanket over Rosalyn and he stroked her cheek. Ashley smiled as she turned the mobile on and looked at Andros. "Thank you again," she whispered.

"No problem. I'll see you later," he answered quietly.

He kissed her cheek and left the room. Ashley watched him go with as mile. She looked back at her sleeping daughter and let out a sigh.

Diane watched as Andros left. "You better take care of her," she murmured. Then she went upstairs to check on Ashley and Rosalyn.


	10. Found Wanting

Chapter 10: Found Wanting

Andros was working on something on the bridge. One of the consoles were acting up so he decided to go underneath and check it out. Ashley came on the bridge and she found him under the console. "Boy doesn't this seem familiar?" She quipped.

"Very funny. I can't get the thing to put in the right commands. It does the opposite with what I wanted it to do," he answered.

Ashley ducked under the console and she looked at what he was looking at. "Oh, that's easy," she commented. She laid down on the floor next to him and she reached up. "There we go, a few wires were crossed," she informed. She stood up and she held her hand out to Andros. He placed his hand in hers and she helped him stand up. "Well, that's the first," she commented. Andros laughed slightly and he pushed his hair out of his face. "Well, I haven't seen your hair down in awhile," she commented. He shrugged.

"Didn't feel like pulling it back," he answered.

Ashley smiled and she kissed Andros's cheek. Ashley went to leave when Andros grabbed her hand. "Ashley," he called.

"Yeah," she answered.

Andros stared at her and he let out a sigh. "Nothing," he murmured. She gave him a quizzical look.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

He let her hand go and he started walking away. "Andros," she called. Andros stopped and he looked over at her.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You're coming to see Rosie today right?" She asked.

"Of course."

Andros smiled as he walked away. Ashley smiled as she fidgeted with her fingers.

**(Ashley's House: That Afternoon)**

Ashley was sitting on the floor with Rosalyn laying on the floor in front of her. She was holding a blue teddy bear out in front of her. TJ, Cassie, and Justin had given her teddy bears with their respective colors. Rosalyn gurgled as she grabbed the teddy bear's leg. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. She kissed Rosalyn's forehead as she got up and went to answer the door. "Hey," Andros greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

She saw that she had something in his hands. "What did you bring with you?" She asked.

"A little something for Rosie," he replied.

Ashley smiled as she let him in. "She's right over there," she informed. Andros walked over and he kneeled in front of Rosalyn.

"Hey, Rosie, you must've gotten bigger the last time I saw you," he commented.

Rosalyn gurgled and she held her arms out to Andros. "Oh! I brought something for you," he informed. He reached into the bag he brought with him. Ashley leaned against the wall and watched as Andros pulled out a little ship. "Okay, I don't know if you like spaceships, but I'm not good at picking out presents," he commented. Rosalyn reached out and she grabbed the ship.

"I think she likes it," Ashley commented.

Andros smiled as he let Rosalyn take the ship and Ashley kneeled down next to him. "Can you do something for me?" She asked.

"Sure Ash, anything," he replied.

Ashley picked Rosalyn up and she set her into Andros's arms. "Hold her for a second," she instructed.

"Uh…okay," he answered.

Ashley giggled as she hurried upstairs and Andros kissed Rosalyn's forehead while sitting on the couch. The baby gurgled and Ashley walked downstairs. "Okay," she commented. Andros looked up and he saw a camera in her hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just hold Rosalyn and smile," she replied.

Andros let out a sigh as he held onto Rosalyn and smiled slightly. Ashley held up the camera and she took a picture. "What is that for?" He asked.

"Rosalyn's baby book," she replied.

Ashley walked over and she grabbed a blue book that was sitting on a shelf. "See, look," she added. Andros set Rosalyn down in her little swing before sitting next to Ashley as she opened the book. He saw Rosalyn's birth certificate as well as a picture of Ashley holding her the day she was born above the words 'Mommy and Baby' underneath. "Your picture will go right here," she informed. She turned the page and set it above 'Family and Baby'. She looked up when she heard a timer go off. "Here hold this, that should be lunch," she commented. Andros watched as she went into the kitchen. He took the picture from the 'Family and Baby' slot. He turned it back a page and put it above 'Daddy and Baby'. He set the book down and he walked over to the swing. He saw the baby fast asleep already. Andros saw the toy spaceship in her arms and a smile came across his face. He leaned forward and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Rosie," he whispered.

**(Ashley's Room: That Night)**

Ashley sat down with Rosalyn's baby book once she set Rosalyn back into her crib. She went to fill a few things in when she turned the page and she saw the picture that Andros had put above 'Daddy and Baby'. Tears pressed against her eyes as she touched the picture. "Ashley," Diane called quietly. She saw the tears in her daughter's eyes. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" She asked. Ashley wiped the tears away.

"Nothing," she replied.

Diane walked over and she saw the picture. "You're not going to let this boy really believe he'll act as Rosalyn's father," she objected.

"What if I do mom? What if I let Andros be Rosalyn's father?" She asked.

"And what if Carlos comes back and wants to be part of Rosalyn's life?"

Rosalyn started crying and Ashley got up and picked her daughter up. "Mom, it's been months. Carlos doesn't want anything to do with Rosalyn. He wants nothing to do with her and nothing to do with me. So you can get the idea of Carlos coming back into our lives out of your head," Ashley answered.

"Watch her head," Diane instructed.

"I know how to take care of my own baby mom."

"Ashley…"

"Mom! Just leave me alone! I want to be able to raise my baby! And if Andros wants to be the father in my daughter's life I'll let him because this baby means everything to him!"

Ashley sat down in the rocking chair and her heart stopped. "Mom…" she trailed off.

"What is it sweetheart?" She asked.

"She's got a fever, something's wrong," she replied.

**(Angel Grove Hospital)**

Ashley was sitting in the waiting room when she heard the doors open and Andros running in. "I came as soon as I could," he informed. Ashley stood up and she hugged him tight. Andros hugged her back. "She'll be okay, if she's anything like her mother she'll be okay," he assured her. Ashley let out a small sob.

"I'm so scared, I'm so scared," she sobbed.

Andros let out a sigh. "I'm here Ashley, I'm here and I'm not leaving," he assured her.

"Thank you so much for being here," she answered.

"Of course I came. I love Rosalyn."

He kissed Ashley's cheek. "_And I love you_," he thought.


	11. Meaning Something

Chapter 11: Meaning Something

After a couple of days, Rosalyn was able to come home after her fever broke. Andros hardly left the house, except for when he and Ashley needed to do their Ranger duties. Other than that, he was in the nursery with Rosalyn.

Diane opened the door and she found Andros already up and walking around with Rosalyn in his arms. "Andros, you told the others you'd meet with them this morning," she reminded.

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to be with Rosie before I left," he answered.

"Well, why don't you go downstairs and get her bottle…"

"I'll get it in a bit."

Andros kissed the side of Rosalyn's head and he turned his back to Diane again. Diane let out a frustrated sigh and she left the room. Andros closed his eyes for a second before he started pacing again. Rosalyn let out little whimpers and Andros rubbed her back.

Diane watched as the Red Ranger went into the kitchen and he grabbed a bottle out of the fridge. "Andros, I need to talk to you," she informed.

"I'm listening," he answered.

"You really believe that you'll be by my daughter's side forever?" She asked.

Andros glanced at her as he held onto Rosalyn and he checked the bottle. When he found that it was the perfect temperature, he sat down and started feeding her. "You have no idea what has happened to our reputation since Rosalyn was born," Diane started.

"Not everything is about reputation," he muttered.

"Here on Earth reputation means everything."

"I don't believe that."

"And what was your reputation on your planet boy? Hmm?"

"I was the Red Ranger, that was my reputation and that's my reputation now."

Rosalyn started whimpering when she heard the arguing. "You know what, Mrs. Hammond, I love Rosalyn. I would give my life for her and Ashley. Why is it you're jumping all over my damn back about it?" He asked.

"Rosalyn needs her father," Diane replied.

"Carlos is not coming back. I heard him say it. He wants nothing to do with Rosie or Ashley."

"He's going through a phase."

"Damn it, Mrs. Hammond, open up your eyes. I'm the best thing that has ever happened to Ashley and Rosalyn and you know it!"

Rosalyn started crying and Andros stood up. "Where are you going?" Diane asked.

"I'm going to meet with the others," he replied.

"You're not taking that baby with you."

"I can and I will."

"I will charge you with kidnapping!"

"I'm not kidnapping anybody! I'm taking Rosalyn to her mother! As far as I'm concerned you're not Rosalyn's mother!"

"What would your parents say if they saw you doing this."

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!"

Diane stood there in shock when Andros slammed the door behind him with Rosalyn still in his arms.

**(Hammond House: That Night)**

Ashley came home with a sleeping Rosalyn in her arms. She set Rosalyn in her playpen and she looked around the house. "Mom," she called. Diane came downstairs. "What the hell did you say to Andros?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I'm talking about Andros coming to our ship all upset and Rosalyn in his arms. What did you say to him? He won't say anything to me," she replied angrily.

"I just told him the truth."

"And what was that?"

"That he should back off because he's not Rosalyn's father."

"MOM!"

Ashley stared at her in shock. "You have no idea what's happened in his life! Let me give you a brief history!" Ashley snapped. She practically pushed her mom to the couch. "When Andros was seven his sister was kidnapped practically right in front of him! When he was fifteen his parents had gone missing during the attack on KO-35 so he thinks they're dead! His girlfriend…the girl he wanted to marry one day! The girl who was pregnant with _his _child died right in his arms!" Ashley snapped. Diane was speechless with what her daughter had said to her. Tears pressed against her eyes as she glared at her mother. "I love you mom, but don't you make me lose the best thing that's ever happened to me. Andros coming into my life was the best thing that has ever happened to Rosie and me. I'm not going to let you take that away," she hissed.

"Ash…" she started.

Ashley went upstairs to her room and Diane followed her. Neil was standing nearby had heard everything and he went upstairs as well.

They opened the door and saw Ashley throwing some things in a bag. "Ashley, where are you going?" Diane asked.

"I'm going to the Megaship, Rosie and I can't stay here," Ashley replied.

"You're not taking that baby anywhere."

"Rosalyn's my daughter and I can take her wherever I please!"

Diane looked at Neil. "Neil say something!" She hissed. Neil sighed as he looked at his daughter.

"Your room will always be opened to you," he assured her.

Ashley smiled slightly and she hugged her dad. She grabbed the bag she had packed some Rosie's things in and she went downstairs. She picked a still sleeping Rosalyn up and she left. Diane looked at Neil. "YOU JUST LET HER GO!" She shouted.

"I'm not losing her like we lost Jeff," he assured her.

"What's the difference? Our children left us!"

"Jeff left us because of stupid things I did. Ashley left because you're trying to take her life away!"

"But that baby…"  
"That baby's hers. She's allowed to raise her however she wants to."

Neil then went upstairs and Diane just stood there.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley set Rosalyn down in the crib that she would use when she and Rosalyn came to visit the Megaship. "Andros!" Ashley called. She walked through the halls, heading towards the bridge. She sighed when she heard familiar screaming inside of the bridge. "Andros…" she murmured. She walked onto the bridge and she saw Andros watching the security chip again. She walked over and she wrapped her arms around him. "You okay?" She asked. Andros let out a sigh.

"I could be better," he replied.

"I'm sorry for what my mom said…"

"Don't worry about it."

Andros turned and looked at her to see that their faces were only inches apart. Before Ashley could pull back, he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. Ashley gasped slightly but then she kissed him back. She ended up sitting in his lap and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned slightly and she tangled her hands into his hair. The lack of air forced them to pull apart and then Ashley suddenly felt her cheeks go really red. "Sorry," she told him. She got up and she hurried off the bridge. Andros let out a frustrated sigh and he rubbed his forehead.

"That was stupid, Andros, that was the stupidest thing you have ever done," he told himself.

Ashley was sitting her room, still feel really warm with what almost happened on the bridge. She took off her jacket and she laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling.


	12. In Love

Chapter 12: In Love

Andros smiled as he sat on the bridge with Rosalyn in his arms. He was holding a bottle up to her mouth. The baby drank the bottle and she was letting out her original baby sounds. She reached up and she placed her tiny hand on his. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he looked up to see Ashley there. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, I thought someone snatched her away from me for a second" she commented.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," he answered.

He took the empty bottle from Rosalyn's mouth and the baby started whimpering. "Can you hand me that towel right there?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

Ashley smiled as she handed Andros the towel that was sitting on the control panel. Andros placed the towel over his shoulder and he started rubbing Rosalyn's back while walking around the bridge. "Andros, we need to talk," she informed.

"Okay," he answered.

"It's about the other day."

"Oh…that…listen Ashley I'm sorry…"

"Don't start apologizing yet."

Andros closed his mouth. "Why did you do it?" She asked. Andros sighed and he kissed the side of Rosalyn's head.

"I…uh…" he trailed off.

Ashley giggled to see his shyness coming out again. "It's just that…um…" Andros trailed off again. He let out a frustrated sigh. Rosalyn pushed on Andros's shoulder and let out a small whimper. Andros kissed Rosalyn's forehead. "I'm in love with you," he said under his breath.

"What?" She asked.

Andros sighed and he walked down the hall. "Andros what did you say?" She asked, chasing after him.

He went into his room and he set Rosalyn into the crib. "Andros, what did you say?" She asked. Andros looked over at her.

"I'm in love with you! There are you happy?" He answered.

Ashley stood there in disbelief. "In love with me?" She asked.

"Did I stutter?" He asked.

Ashley stared at the floor and Andros let out a sigh. "Look, you of all people know how hard it is for me to open up to someone…" he started. Ashley placed her fingers against his lips.

"Shhh…I know," she answered.

Andros kissed her fingertips and he pressed his forehead against hers. Ashley smiled as she placed her hand on his face and she kissed him. Andros kissed her back and he placed his hand on her waist, pulling her close to him. Rosalyn started whimpering again and Andros pulled back. "Oh…I'll get her this time," she assured him. She walked over to Rosalyn's crib and she picked the baby up. Andros cleared his throat and he left the room.

**(Earth: Two Hours Later)**

Andros walked through the sand and sat down, watching the waves hit. "It's nice isn't it?" Ashley asked. Andros let out a sigh.

"How's Rosie?" He asked.

"She's napping again," she replied.

Ashley smiled as she reached over and pulled on his ponytail. Andros swatted her hand away, but then he tickled her side. Ashley giggled but then he grabbed her arm and pulled her down and started tickling her. "DON'T!" She laughed. Ashley laughed and she tried to push him off to get him to stop tickling her. However, she suddenly felt uncomfortable and she finally pushed him off. "Don't…" she trailed off. Her back was facing towards him now and she had her knees drawn up to her chest.

"What is it?" He asked, sitting next to her.

Ashley bit her lip and she started drawing circles into the sand. "It's the fact that um…" she trailed off and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Andros pushed the hair out of her face.

"The fact that what?" He asked.

"A similar thing had happened when Carlos and I were together…" she trailed off.

"And that's when…"

"Yeah…that's when Carlos and I slept together and when I got pregnant with Rosie."

Ashley sighed as she reached over to grab her jacket when Andros grabbed her arm. "Ashley look at me," he insisted. She gathered her stuff without looking at him. Andros had her face him. "Look at me," he repeated. She looked at him and she let out a sigh.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm nothing like Carlos. One thing's for sure I love you and Rosalyn. I refuse to leave you to. I'm not a coward like Carlos. I love you and I want to be with you, if you want to be with me."

Ashley smiled as she ran her hand over his face. "Of course I do…I love you too," she answered. Andros kissed her forehead and he hugged her tight.

"I'll never leave you, I promise," he assured her.


	13. Love will Lead the Way

Chapter 13: Love will Lead the Way

A few weeks later, Ashley was sitting on her bed looking over her notes for her chemistry test when she heard knocking on the window. She looked up and she saw Andros there. She smiled as she set her chemistry book down and she walked over to the window. Ashley opened it and she let him in. "You're insane," she commented. Andros laughed quietly. "What are you doing here so late?" She asked.

"Came to see you," he replied.

He kissed her gently, stroking her face with the back of his hand. Ashley kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Andros pulled back. "Come on, I want to show you something," he told her.

"What about Rosie?" She asked.

Andros glanced at the baby in the crib. He walked over and he carefully picked the baby up without waking her. Ashley left a note telling her parents not to worry before leaving with Andros.

**(KO-35)**

Ashley bit her lip when they arrived at the abandoned planet. "It's still day here," he informed. He looked over at Alpha. "Alpha, watch the baby please," he instructed.

"You've got it," Alpha answered.

Andros held Ashley's hand as they walked down the hall and went down the jump tubes.

When they came to the planet's surface, Ashley looked around. "Are you sure you want to be here? Since last time…" she started.

"I'll be fine," he assured her.

He held onto her hand as he led her to a neighborhood. "Andros…" she started.

"Just relax," he told her with a smile.

Ashley bit her lip as she followed him up the stairs. Andros let her hand go and he put all his weight against the door. The door gave away, making Andros stumble when it opened. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Andros coughed slightly from the dust he had breathed in when he forced the door open. He then looked around the destroyed apartment building. "What are you looking for?" She asked. Andros pushed through some rubble, digging through the living room.

"Shit!" He cursed.

He pulled his hand back and he looked at the cut on his hand. Ashley stood beside him. "You okay?" She asked. Andros let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't worry about it," he replied.

They went up the stairs of the apartment building, coming to another room. "Ah! Here it is!" He announced. He forced another door open and he went in. Ashley went into the room and she looked around. "This used to be my room before I was sent off to the academy," he informed. Ashley looked around and she stepped on something. She bent down and she picked up a broken picture frame. A smile came across her face when she saw a younger Andros. Andros looked up and saw her holding the picture. "That was taken almost right after I joined the academy," he informed.

"How old were you?" She asked.

"In that picture? Twelve."

Ashley smiled as she set the picture down. "Ah! Here it is," he announced. He reached under the bed and he grabbed a box. He stuck the box into his pocket and they left the apartment.

As they walked around the city, Ashley looked around at the destroyed buildings and more rubble surrounding the whole area. "Yeah I know, not the most beautiful place in the universe," Andros commented. Ashley held onto his hand.

"Where did you want to take me?" She asked.

"You'll see," he replied.

Andros stepped over a beam that was in the middle of the street. He placed his hands on her waist and he lifted her over the beam.

They came towards the edge of the city and Andros helped her down the hill. Ashley smiled as they walked through the grassy area. "This is where it happened," he informed, stopping. Ashley looked around. "Actually, it happened over there by those bushes," he added.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" She asked.

Andros wrapped his arm around her waist. "You confided in me with everything between you and Carlos," he replied.

"And you wanted to confide in me," she answered.

"Yeah."

Ashley kissed his cheek.

**(Ashley's House)**

Andros got Ashley back to her house and Ashley smiled as she went to her room. She was surprised when Andros followed her. "What are you doing?" She asked. Andros smiled.

"I just want to be close to you," he replied.

Ashley smiled as she went into the bathroom and she changed back into her pajamas. Andros removed his jacket, shirt, and boots before laying down in Ashley's bed. Ashley came out of the bathroom and she laid down next to Andros. She placed her head on his chest and she fell asleep. Andros kissed the top of her head and he fell asleep not long after she did.


	14. Not Like Him

Chapter 14: Not Like Him

Days went by and Andros's best friend, Zhane, came out of his coma and he found his sister at long last. However, now, they were on KO-35 greeting the Karovans that had come back to KO-35 after Dark Specter's defeat.

Andros saluted to Kinwon when he got off the ship. "Andros, Zhane, welcome home," Kinwon greeted.

"Thank you," Zhane answered.

Ashley held onto Rosalyn and the baby held onto her jacket, sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Andros?" A voice asked. Andros stiffened and he looked over his shoulder. A woman stepped through the crowd. She was an older woman, a little aged over the years, but a smile was on her face.

"Mom?" He asked.

Norla smiled when she saw her son. "My little boy!" She gasped. She pulled Andros into her arms with tears on her face. "My little boy," she sobbed. Andros held onto Norla with tears pressed against his own eyes. She pulled back and she placed her hands on his face. "I shouldn't say my little boy, you're far from it," she commented. Andros smiled and he placed his hands over hers.

"I thought you were dead…" he trailed off.

"No, thanks to Kinwon we were able to get on a ship safely," she answered.

"We? You mean dad…"

A man, almost like an older version of Andros, stepped behind Norla. "Did you really think Dark Specter's army could get rid of me?" He asked.

"Dad…I can't believe it…" Andros trailed off.

Kreon chuckled as he grabbed his son by the back of his neck and pulled him into a hug. Andros hugged Kreon back and he let out a sigh of relief. "Told you that you'd be able to find us again," Kreon commented.

"And I told you I'd keep my promise," Andros answered.

"What do you mean?" Norla asked.

Andros walked over to the Rangers and he grabbed Karone by her hand. Norla gasped when she saw her daughter again for the first time in ten years. "Karone?" She asked. Tears fell down her face and she placed her hands on her face. "Is it really you?" She asked.

"I think so," she replied.

Karone hugged her mother with a small sob. Andros took a step back and watched as his parents hugged Karone tight. He heard Rosalyn gurgle and his parents looked up and let Karone go. "What was that?" Norla asked. Andros smiled as he walked over and he pulled Ashley next to him.

"Mom, dad, this is Ashley," he informed.

They smiled and they looked at the sleeping infant in her arms. "And this is our daughter, Rosalyn," he informed. Norla gasped as she walked over and she looked at the young infant in Ashley's arms.

"May I?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, of course," Ashley replied.

Ashley set Rosalyn into Norla's arms and the woman smiled. "Hi Rosalyn," she murmured. She held the baby's hand with a smile. "How old is she?" She asked.

"She's eight months old," Ashley replied.

"Does she talk yet?" She asked.

"She says a few words," Andros replied.

"Like 'dada' and 'mama' that's just about it," Ashley put in.

Norla looked at Kreon and he smiled as he looked at the sleeping baby. "She's beautiful," Kreon commented. Andros placed his hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Come on, I think we got our old house back in shape," Norla commented.

"You're all welcome to stay," Kreon put in.

**(The Apartment)**

The Rangers had their separate rooms, but Andros and Ashley were sharing a room with Rosalyn.

That night, Ashley found Andros sneaking out of the window and climbing up the stairs to the roof. She got up, pulled on her jacket and boots. She climbed up the stairs after him.

Andros was leaning against a railing, looking out at one of KO-35's moons. Ashley walked up behind him and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "You should be in bed," she commented.

"I can't sleep," he answered.

Ashley kissed his shoulder. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…everything's fine," he replied.

Ashley sighed as she ran her hand along his muscled stomach. "Your parents are nice," she commented. Andros smiled as he held her hand and he kissed the top of it.

"They're the best any kid could ever ask for," he answered.

Andros then pulled her in front of him. Ashley sighed and she held his hands. "I wish we didn't have to go tomorrow," she murmured. He sighed and he placed his hand on her face.

"I know…I wish you didn't have to either," he answered.

"You can still come with us," she pointed out.

"We've talked about this before, KO-35 is my home."

Ashley bit her lip and she lowered her head slightly. "You'll be coming out here after you graduate," he pointed out.

"That's a whole other year!" She answered.

She pushed him back and she walked by him. "You're just as bad as Carlos," she muttered. Andros felt like she had just punched him in the stomach. He grabbed her arm before she could get far. "Let go of me!" She hissed, yanking her arm away.

"Don't you compare me to that bastard," he snapped.

"You're abandoning Rosalyn and me!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

Andros grabbed her arms. "I love you and I'll never leave you or Rosalyn! I'll die first before I ever do that!" He snapped.

"Then why won't you come back with us?" She asked.

"I just can't, Ash."

Ashley let out a small sob. "KO-35 needs my help. I grew up here, this is my home," he answered. She lowered her head and she wrapped her arms around herself. Andros lifted her chin up. "Ash…I love you," he murmured. Ashley smiled slightly and he kissed her gently.

The next day, Ashley had Cassie take Rosalyn onto the ship. She held onto Andros's hand and she let out a shaky sigh. "I don't want to leave you," she murmured. Andros stroked her face.

"You won't," he assured her.

Ashley kissed him gently before getting onto the Megaship and she went back to Earth. Andros let out a heavy sigh and he lowered his head.


	15. Coming to an End

Chapter 15: Coming to an End

A year had gone by and Ashley had finally graduated from Angel Grove High. She and Andros were reunited that same day, keeping his promise to her. Rosalyn had surprised Andros when she had greeted him with a few steps and shouting out 'Daddy'. Now a few months later after that, things were about to get even better.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Andros held onto Ashley's hand as they walked through the park. "You seem quiet tonight," she commented. Andros let out a sigh.

"Ashley…you and I have been close right?" He asked.

"I certainly hope so," she replied.

He laughed slightly and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Andros, is everything okay? You're acting strange," she commented. He let out a shaky sigh.

"Well, here goes nothing," he muttered.

Ashley watched as Andros stopped, dropped down on one knee, and held her hands in his. "Ashley Hammond…I love you more than anything in this world. You are my best friend and the of my life. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked. Ashley let out a small sob.

"Of course I will…yes…" she replied.

Andros stood up and he hugged her tight. "Yes," she repeated. Andros kissed her shoulder and he closed his eyes.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros pulled back slightly and he kissed her deeply. Ashley kissed him back, tangling her hands in his hair. This couldn't be anymore perfect.

**(Present Day)**

'_It couldn't get anymore perfect than that moment, Andros had adopted Rosalyn and she officially became his daughter. Not that a piece of paper really mattered, Rosalyn was Andros's from the moment he saw her. He was mine the moment I saw him. Will I ever forget what happened between Carlos and me? Will I ever regret it? I can't say that I could, because if I regretted my time with Carlos, then I would regret having Rosalyn. I could never regret having Rosalyn, because Rosalyn was the best thing that had ever happened to me just as much as Andros was the best thing that had ever happened to me…"_

Ashley stopped writing and she looked out the window. She saw Andros sitting in the backyard with four and a half-year-old Rosalyn. She smiled as she went back to her diary.

'_And I love them all so much. Goodybe Diary, Ashley Hammond-Karovan.'_

She closed the diary and she put the lock on it again. She got up and went outside.

Rosalyn giggled when Andros tickled her nose with a flower. "Well aren't you two cute," Ashley commented. Rosalyn got up with a smile.

"MOMMY!" She shouted.

Ashley smiled as she picked Rosalyn up in mid run and she kissed her cheek. Andros smiled as he got up from the ground and he kissed her briefly. "Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?" He asked.

Ashley smiled as she pressed her forehead against his. "For everything," she replied. Andros smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're welcome," he answered.

**(Preview to the Next Story)**

_**"I'm in love with you Katherine Hilliard, I've been in love with you from the moment I saw you," he confessed. Kat stared into his eyes to see all the proof she needed. Kat bit her lip and she pulled her arms away.**_

"**_I need to go," she murmured._**

"**_Kat!"_**

_**Jason ran after her and he stood in front of the door. "You look me in the eye and you tell me that you don't love me," he told her. Kat stared at him and she shook her head.**_

"**_I can't love you," she answered._**

"**_That's not what I said. Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave."_**

**Title: Help me Heal**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**The Story is due: March 29, 2007**


End file.
